


Closets Have A One Way Door

by SamuelJames



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny wouldn't dream of hiding again and is worried about Ben trying to undo his coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closets Have A One Way Door

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Closets Have A One Way Door_   
>  _Character: Johnny_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Johnny wouldn't dream of hiding again and is worried about Ben trying to undo his coming out._   
>  _Notes: Tagged as both gen and m/m because of potential future Johnny/Ben._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Johnny doesn't know what to do about Ben or how Ben even became his problem. Trying to help him is like trying to pet an angry dog that's both touch-starved and scared of affection. If he'd let Ben kiss him, who knows what might have happened. Ben might have hit him or bolted in a panic.

He shouldn't give a shit yet here he is worrying because Ben looked really upset when he left.

It's not as simple as gay guy plus gay guy equals ideal couple but he does kind of fancy Ben. Still he didn't come out and go through all that agonising just to find someone who's so clearly in denial, perhaps even to himself.

Ben is right in that their dads are very different. Johnny knows he's lucky that his own dad is so amazing. Having Phil Mitchell as a dad can't be easy, especially with the Mitchell rep to protect.

Maybe Ben will be able to be honest one day, if he can stop using Abi as a cover girlfriend and see that being gay isn't a bad thing. Johnny will listen if Ben needs to talk but he's not going to hold his breath.


End file.
